Molly Wainwright FINALLY meets her maker.
A day that Harpers Falls DREAMED of for a long time! The malevolent Molly Wainwright finally meets her maker! It was a morning, like all mornings, in Harpers Falls. The news was beginning. Velda Smithfield was working on the social calendar for the Harpers that day. She saw a couple of charity events that Shelby was to attend with Patricia Wheeler; Dylan and Alex had a monthly meeting with Martin Donaldson who was flying in from London. Anyssa took a week off from work to spend time with Susannah and Ellen who were visiting Harpers Falls from Somerset. Meanwhile, Sheila was watching TV in the den, and she saw a news article that really cheered her heart. "Velda," Sheila called, "come in here." Velda, upon hearing the summons, came into the den, "What is it, honey?" she asked. "On the news," she said, "the day I have dreamed of for years!" "Look at that," Velda said, "that is good news indeed." Rosemary came in, "What's going on, you two?" she asked, but then she smiled as happily as everyone else did. "I can't believe it," Rosemary said, "Molly Wainwright is DEAD!" "Dead! She is DEAD!" Sheila felt happier than she had ever felt in a long while. Tears fell down her face. But they were tears of joy, for her long time enemy had finally gotten her just desserts! "Did they say what happened?" Velda said. "I guess, she ran afoul of an inmate who hated her because of her murdering children," Sheila said, "and that was when the female inmate slaughtered her." "Sounds utterly gruesome," Rosemary said, "but then she deserved it." News of this magnitude spread across town. Anne Hamilton was highly amazed, and in a lot of ways, was as happy as anyone about the news. "No more Molly coming to this town to plague us!" Nancy Webber smiled, "she is out of our lives for good." "And NOW," Anne said, "this town can really heal." At the Harper mansion, the entire family was celebrating. "I can't believe it," Aileen crowed, "that piece of dreck is finally GONE!" "Deader than a doornail!" Sheila said cheerfully. "It's so GOOD to see you smile again," Marilyn Caldwell said, "I so missed it, especially when Molly was around." "She made a lot of people in this town really unhappy," Dylan said, putting his arm around his cousin, "and now, we can ALL heal from her evil." That day, the entire community had a celebration. Molly Wainwright was dead, and she would never harm or scare Harpers Falls ever again! Anyssa, Susannah and Ellen had come back from a day of shopping in Boston, to see the length of Scituate Avenue from Attleboro to over by the library on Salem Avenue blocked off. "What is going on?" Anyssa asked. "Search me," Ellen said, "I've not heard anything." "Looks like a full blown celebration," Susannah said, "maybe we should park and check it out." "Here comes my mom," Anyssa said, "maybe she would know." Michelle Harper came up to Anyssa. "Hi honey," she said, "park right here in the parking lot of the Beanery, and come on over. You'll be happy about this." Anyssa shrugged and parked the car. She, Ellen and Susie walked down the street, where there was a full blown celebration taking place. "What is going on?" Susannah asked. "Molly Wainwright is dead!" Anne Hamilton said, "She was killed in Federal Prison!" Anyssa, Susannah and Ellen smiled, as happily as everyone else. "Did they say who did it?" Ellen asked. "Only that it was a prisoner who had done it," Nancy Webber said, "the prisoner hated her because of her killing those children, and that was what did it." "And from the looks of it, the killing was rather brazen, and very gruesome indeed," Michael said, "the prison officials were investigating it, and while the prisoner was punished officially; off the record, the warden said, that the prisoner who finally put Molly out of commission for good, should have received a medal for this." That was reason enough for everyone to sing the old standard from the Wizard of Oz, "Ding Dong, the Witch is Dead!" After what seemed to be a long time of dealing with her tantrums, her delusions, and her crimes which not only affected Harpers Falls, but Susannah's home town of Somerset as well, the sun finally came out. Molly Wainwright was dead, and she would NEVER hurt anyone ever again! Susannah called Patrick Kurtz, and told him what had happened. "We heard it on the news too, Susie," Patrick said, "even George Cleypool was delighted with her death." "That is news indeed," Susannah said, "Ellen and I will be coming back a day later. This is a time to celebrate." "And I agree," Patrick said, "I love you, Susie." "It goes double for me, Patrick," she said, "has anyone told my mom and Dad?" "From what I know, Elaine Adamson said her father called them and told them, as soon as everyone else heard about it too," Patrick said. "That is great, Patrick," Susannah said, "see you in a couple of days." "Take care, Susie," Patrick said, "and give Ellen a hug for me." "Will do," Susannah said, and after hanging up the phone, she and Ellen joined the throng of happy people, who were finally free of the spectre of one of the nastiest people who ever existed. Susie and Ellen thought back to all that Molly had done in Somerset, her home invasion; her alienation of everyone; even George Cleypool not liking her. And she was sure that everyone there in her hometown, was thinking the same things that the people of Harpers Falls were thinking at the moment. You've met your maker, Wainfilth, thought Susannah, and now you can burn in hell for all you did to everyone! Now, Molly Wainwright was a memory, and a memory that was no more! Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes